Kiss of the Reaper
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: I searched endlessly for you. Trying to get you back to me. Now I finally found a way, but something else came up... No. I won't let him stop me to get back to you. Why does this Reaper think i'm going to die? I'm not. I can't die.
1. Prologue

Yo. This is another story that I've started on. And yes it's Yaoi for those who would like to know incase not interested. This will be something that I'll be working on every now and then, seeing as I have other stories I'm working on. So I hope you all enjoy this!

_**Warning**_: Yaoi! Don't like don't read.

**Rated T for Teen (which is what Kingdom Heart should be rated)**- for Blood, Violence, and Randomness.

**Disclaimer**: Copyright is a legal right to own something. Which I don't have over this, but I do own one thing. This plot. Why? Because the monkey said so.

Prologue 

_I'm still searching... Groping mindlessly in the dark... Hoping to feel your hand in mine... Hoping to hear your voice whisper in my ears... That everything will be alright._

A man stood in the darkness, a casted shadow surrounding him. His golden eyes searched the darkness as a bright pale light shone over head in the night sky. He looked out as clouds covered the moonlight for a short period of time before being blown away by the wind. He looked ahead of him and saw the black trees, their barks decaying slowly. The whole tree itself leaning sideways, so close to ground, so close to... Death.

The man averted his gaze and looked back up at the now clear sky. His golden eyes seemed to have glowed brighter and his breathing became heavier. He felt a slight desperation in his body, pain shivering down his spine. He inhaled sharply; his fingers flexing as his sharp claws grew longer. A short howl escaped his lips echoing into the empty forest. The man shook and ran quickly to the cave behind him; he entered the darkness and felt better control around him. He sighed in relief and made a mental note to keep away from the pale light.

_Hoping to see you again so I don't have to deal with this nightmare anymore... I want to see you smile again, the warmth of your soul..._

The man peered to the floor and looked at it; he saw five items lying unmoving and waiting to be used. He looked at his pale hand and stared at it for a moment; he brought his thumb to his canine. He bit down hard. Breaking the skin as blood pool out from the wound like wildfire, and it dripped down his hand onto the ground. He kneeled down and started to draw the symbols first drawing a circle big enough for him to stand in it. The man then drew a five-pointed star around the circle and connected it like it was pictured in the book. When he was done with the last symbols he put his attention back to the items, picking up each one with care.

They were the only things left of his lost friend. A crimson petal so taken care of it was still alive. He brought it up to sniff, smelling the familiar scent of the flower before he put that one on the top part of the star. A small book, it was so old, if you opened it, the pages would probably tear out, but the man knew that inside was his friend's precious notes and thoughts. He put that one on the right side of the star. Hair, he ran his finger along the small pair of strands feeling the softness left in them, but only just barely. He smiled softly and put it on the bottom right part of the star. Papers, wrapped up with a ribbon to keep the length attached, he picked it up gingerly and placed it on the bottom left of the star. Last of all he picked up a book, this book is what his friend always loved to read. Loving the joy of research and scribbling anything down that seemed important or interesting to him. He put the book on the left part of the star.

_I don't want to feel lonely anymore; I want to feel your arms around me..._

He took hold a book that he needed for this kind of thing. Opening it the man found the page he was looking for. He stared at it, wondering if it would work, No, he shook his head as he thought. It **would** work. He began to read over the chants, the spells to bring back his friend. He muttered them to himself to make sure that he was saying them right before he began to chant loud and clear. "Dame lu hashine dei..." He began, as he stepped into the circle of the star. "Kurlo wo nejah forlu demo nehi..." he continued as the pale moonlight crept into the cave slowly and surly casting its light onto the symbol he was standing on. "Deshi mu keki floreh hanu me..." As he spoke these words the man took hold of a knife and brought it upward to his chest. His eyes flashed with determination to bring back what he had lost. He stabbed the knife hard into his chest near his heart. He gasped at the sudden feeling of pain creeping all over his body. The man hissed but dug the bloody knife deeper into his chest. Blood pooled out, causing a stain of red on his clothing, his eyes glowed even brighter with the scent of his own blood. "Deshi mu keko floreh hanu me…" He whispered repeating his chant. He was so tired.

There was a noise behind him, the man took the knife out of his chest forcefully and blood continued to pool out and drip onto the floor, yet the man seemed ok despite the blood loss. He stared at the knife for a moment before dropping it on the ground and turning his body to face behind him. What he saw was a silhouette of a human figure standing cloaked in darkness. He stared at it wondering if it was actually what he was looking for. He opened his mouth and only a few words pooled out.

"Is it... you?"

* * *

Well what did you think? Confusing? Heh, if it did then I did my job right. The next chapter will be out... when I actually start typing it. Yeah I know. I wasn't going to post this until I got the first chapter done, but for some reason my electronics started to act really stupid and I have one person to blame. Damn you Marluxia.

I'll explain to whole Marluxia situation later. Another thing for you to look forward to. Until then Please Read and Review. Oh, and I revised this because it bothered me to no end that it was messed up. So hopefully it's better than before!

_Owari_


	2. Chapter 1

Ah! Finally! I finally got this chapter out after so long of working on it. Forgive for not writing it sooner! But anyhow, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Really a big improvement from the prolouge I think. But lets not hold you up any longer. x3

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi later on, swearing.

Disappear

"_Get him!" _

_A yell echoed out into the dark night. Gold eyes flashed dangerously as his lips curved into a growl showing his glimmering fangs as he took off running with all his might. Behind him guards ran after holding out their swords as they chased him. "You will not get away wolf!" a guard screamed as the wolf snarled at them. Quickly he dashed past trees and branches, ducking dodging and skillfully leaping over a fallen tree as the guard tried to keep up. He was too fast for them and soon lost them, until a dark shadow sped his way. He stopped his claws digging through the ground as he sniffed the air watching as the dark shadow came closer seemingly transparent to the night almost as if it were darkness itself tricking him. He growled warning the silhouette of a human figure to go away. The shadow chuckled lightly._

"_So I have finally found you Saix," the figure spoke causing Saix's ear to twitch and pull to the back of his head as he continued growling. "You are such a difficult soul to catch, but don't worry, you can't dodge death forever. Even if you are immortal," _

"_There he is!" Saix's ears perked up and he leaped past the dark shadow speeding down the open road. The shadow chased after him and seemed to be fine with keeping up with him. _

"_If you don't listen Saix you'll never die peacefully when they kill you," Saix just kept running. He began to crossover the bridge when the shadow suddenly hit him causing him to fly and hit the side of the bridge where the river was flowing below. He winced in pain and stood up glaring at the shadowed figure. Guards quickly caught up after surrounding him as their sword glimmered in the pale moon light. _

"_Got you wolf," the man said glaring at the blue wolf in front of them. Saix growled at the backing away into the wall further trying to find an escape route but having no such luck. The shadow figure came closer; the men seemed to have never noticed the man as he came closer to Saix his hand outstretched. _

"_It's your time to go," he said with no feeling or pity towards the wolf. Saix's eyes widened and his claws scratch into the ground. _

"_NO!" he howled jumping onto the top of the side of the bridge. He was going to live! The guards quickly realized his plan and attacked him. _

"_Don't let him escape!" as Saix was just about to run across the bridge when one of the sword stabbed him in the side as he jumped causing him to fall over the edge with the sword still in his side. He howled in pain on his way down as he fell to the river below. The men looked down waiting for the wolf to come back to the surface of the river, but he never did. They all looked at each other. "We did it!" one of the men cried. The others cheered. The shadowed figure stared over the edge his hands clenching tightly into fists. His face turned towards the guards and they froze in horror as they saw glowing orange eyes before the figure disappeared. _

"_W-who was that?" _

---

A man stood by a tree, his long nails digging slightly into the bark as he stared at a small village ahead of him. His soft golden eyes casting a determined look while his long blue hair swayed slightly in the wind. Sighing the man pulled up his hood and set off towards the village in hope of finding what he was looking for quickly and painless. He had enough of being run out of villages for suspicious activity and he sure as hell didn't want Twilight Village to find him since word has been spreading of him. He would leave before they even noticed he was there.

---

It was a busy day in Twilight village. People were bustling around doing their shopping and daily needs. Some merchants yelled out their merchandise hoping to attract customers to their shops. As people began to crowd the small streets it seemed very hard to even walk through the tight crowd. Somehow though, the people managed without an argument. Twilight village was a rather small village, everyone there knew one another and there was hardly anything wrong with the place. The people there were very kind and it gave the small village a peaceful atmosphere. At least until two blurs passed through the tight crowd of people knocking a few over in the way.

"Oh!" a woman said nearly dropping all of her items.

"Sorry!" two voices yelled in unison before continuing on their way. The women sighed and shook her head.

"Those twins are going to get themselves into trouble…" she mumbled. The blur known as the twins were running and dodging as many people as they could so they could get to their destination faster. One of the twins turned his head to look at his brother. His bright blue eyes casting a look of annoyance and his spiky blonde hair was shuffling in the wind. "Sora, Mom's going to kill us when she finds out," he said giving his brother a slightly annoyed look. Sora, who looked at his brother with equal blue eyes but spiky brown hair, just grinned at the frown on his twin's face.

"Oh come on Roxas, she won't know," Sora said dodging another person. Roxas sighed and followed suit. His eyes trailing down to look at the item Sora was carrying in his arms. Roxas frowned even more before giving Sora a slight glare.

"What are you talking about Sora?! Of course she will! It's the freaking family heirloom!" he explained nearly hitting a person before throwing an apology their way. Sora looked at him and shook his head his grin never faltering. Roxas wondered sometimes if Sora really was his twin. Their personalities were too different. Then again, they did think alike.

"She won't suspect a thing Roxas; she knows we can't read. So we really can't do anything with the book," Roxas sighed. Of course, they couldn't exactly afford to learn to read. Their mother could but she never had the time to teach them since she was always working so they had food in the house. Even though Sora and Roxas thought they were fine she still kept working. She was a very protective and worried mother who always did what was best for her two children.

"Then why the hell take it if we can't read it?!" Sora shrugged and dodged another person.

"'Cause mom will never let us see it if we don't take it out of the house. And what's so dangerous about it anyway?" Sora answered dodging another person. Roxas looked ahead to make sure no one was in front of him before taking a quick glance at the book Sora was holding. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before looking back in front of him.

"I'm not sure but the cover says... Dark, something," Roxas looked at it again real quick before looking at Sora. "Sora, what happens when an I is after a G?" Sora shrugged with an 'I don't know' Roxas frowned and tried to pronounce it from the top of his head. "Dark... Ma- Magik? No... Ma- Ma... – Wait! Magic! It's Magic!" Roxas said proud that he was able to figure that out until he frowned again. "Wait, didn't mom say that magic didn't exist?"

"Yeah, she did," Sora said frowning slightly himself before perking up a bit. "But maybe it's a Fantasy book, you know, stories of magic?" Sora said. Roxas nodded.

"That makes sense, but Mom doesn't usually hide things like this," Roxas said too in thought to pay attention until he bumped into a person. He apologized quickly.

"You know Mom, she can be weird at times," Sora said before bumping into a person himself the book flying out of his hands at the unexpected hit.

"Watch where you're going kids!" the man said with a frown on his face. Both Roxas and Sora grinned in an apologetic matter. "Sorry!" They apologized before running again after Roxas picked up the fallen book.

"Geez Sora, way to be a klutz," Roxas said before running into another person.

"Yeah, hypocrite," Roxas just made a face at him.

"Oh shut up and don't drop the book again!" Roxas said giving the book back to Sora. When he did he could help but feel an overwhelming sense of doom but brushed it off as nothing.

"If you're going to be a pain about it why don't you hold the book?" Sora said with a huff. Roxas opened his mouth to answer but instead tripped and landed on the ground face first. "Ha-ha idiot!" Sora laughed before suddenly losing his own footing and tripping as well. Roxas and Sora both looked at each other with a weird look before getting up and running again past a hooded figure. Roxas couldn't help but think that whatever one twin does the other twin did.

The hooded figured turned his head revealing his golden eyes as he watched the two boys disappeared into the crowd. At first he thought of nothing but then remembered that his keen eyes caught something one of the boys was carrying. His eyes flashed at the direction the boys ran off to. He gave a slight growl and slipped through the crowd following after, keeping his eyes on the boys.

As soon as Sora and Roxas came to a clearing by a tree they sat down by it and opened the book. Sora skimmed over the first page trying to decipher the words they were saying before reading them out loud. "Warning, this... book contains... Spells which may... endanger lives. If – What is an O and U together?" Sora asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Let's just skip that word," Sora nodded and continued. Flipping through the book he looked at all the artwork that was displayed on every other page. Along with a big description on the bottom. They were ancient looking but obviously taken care of really well. Both him and Roxas admired the drawings very much. They must have taken real talent to be done. Then Sora stopped to look at one picture which was very dark and hard to see but you could see a faint outline of a figure holding an object in its hand.

"This is an interesting picture," he said pointing to it. Roxas shrugged.

"It's ok," he said. Sora read the words on the page before muttering them to himself. Having a hard time saying the ancient sounding language. "Bleh, I don't get it," Sora said not liking the words at all. He probably said it wrong anyway.

"Well that's what happens when we can't read that well," Roxas said taking the book from him and flipping through the pages until he came to a picture of a cross which was hued in red as if it had blood on it. "Whoa," Roxas said slightly amazed. Sora looked at it.

"That looks interesting, almost... scary too," Sora said. Roxas nodded with him as he began mumbling the words on the page, also having a hard time with the language.

"Yeah, I see what you mean Sora, this is hard to pronounce, the language is so foreign," he said making a face as if he had tasted something bad. Sora made the same face.

"No kidding, we so said those words wrong," Sora said before standing up and dusting off his pants. Roxas stood with him. Also doing the same. "I think we should get home now, or else Mom will find out we took it,"

"Oh now you're concerned," Roxas said with a huff. Sora shrugged feeling a little uneasy.

"It's just a strange feeling suddenly came over me, I kind of just want to get back home," Sora said. Roxas looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," he agreed, also feeling the same way.

"I do believe you both have something that I need," a growling voice replied. Sora and Roxas looked up to see a cloaked figure with glowing golden eyes. They both swallowed simultaneously. "Hand me the book," he said holding out his clawed hand. Sora and Roxas both began to sweat nervously as they both backed away. "I'm not going to ask again, Hand me the book," he growled angrily.

"W-we can't, it's our family heirloom," Sora said standing up straighter to look brave. Roxas followed suit.

"Yeah, you can't just take things that aren't yours," Roxas said. Saix growled showing his sharp canines. They both gulped.

"Fine, Have it your way then," he growled as he crouched low looking as if he were going to attack the twins. They both freaked out and began running frantically while the man growled and chased after them his hood falling off his head in the process to reveal blue hair. "Get back here!" he said tackling Roxas who yelped as he landed on the ground. The book flew out of his hands. The hooded man dove for it and picked it up off the ground as he began to run away clutching the book in his arms. Sora helped Roxas up and yelled after the man.

"Hey! That's ours!" he said running after him with Roxas behind. It was too late. The man had already disappeared and Sora and Roxas couldn't find him anywhere in the forest. "Who the hell does he think he is? Taking our book like that!" Sora said obviously upset.

"Well at least we know he has blue hair and gold eyes," Roxas said. Sora nodded then paused.

"Wait, wasn't there an announcement about someone with blue hair and golden eyes going to each village causing chaos?" Sora asked. Roxas stood next to him in thought.

"Yeah, there was," he said. "I think... it was something to do with a werewolf... Oh..." Roxas said suddenly stopping there as he became pale in the face. Sora looked at him the same way.

"Let's just leave him alone, I'd rather not be food," Sora said turning the other way to get back to the village.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do with Mom," Roxas said with a sigh walking next to Sora. Sora nodded.

"Oh yeah," Sora said looking at all the trees to figure out which way was familiar to get back home. A small fog suddenly covered an area of the forest and Sora looked at it with a confused expression. "Weird," he muttered as the fog started to get deeper. "Hey Roxas, we'd better find our way back quick or else we'll get lost in this Fog," he said. "Besides, since when do Fogs appear in the forest anyway?" Sora asked waiting for a reply from his brother. He didn't receive one. "Roxas, can you hear me? I asked you a question," Sora asked as he turned to look at Roxas but Roxas wasn't there. He stopped. "Roxas... Where are you? Roxas? Are you lost? Roxas?!" Sora called out suddenly feeling a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. "Roxas! Roxas!! Damnit Roxas where are-"

Suddenly the forest grew quiet and Sora's voice disappeared. His last calls fading out into nothing as the fog cleared away. Revealing nothing more than an empty space where the twins were just a moment ago.

-

So did you enjoy it? The lovely cliffhanger I added there. XD Well, I hope you did. Oh, by the way. I would love some critique on my writing. So if you catch any mistakes in the prolouge or this chapter I would love it if you would tell me. X3 Thanks!

Review please!

Owari.


End file.
